


A Violent Place

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re not going to make it, are we?”</p><p>Simmons has a call to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Violent Place

"We’re not going to make it, are we?”

Wash looks at Simmons. Really looks at him. Looks at this man who has had himself remade time and time again, his body transformed, his mind attacked. He takes in the cyborg eye trained on him (they lost both their helmets in the explosion), and the battered maroon armor that is more dented than smooth. 

“Probably not” Wash says, wishing that he could lie.

Simmons sighs. Above them, the cave creaks. They’re so close to catching Hargrove now; after Chorus he set up shop on Chorus, deep in the caves on the West side of the planet. After a year of planning, after a year of wishing for revenge, they finally had him. Only to find him trying to destroy them all again.

The bomb that will kill the planet is in the center of this tunnel. Everyone else is still outside. Blowing it up where it stands is currently their only option. Even if it means taking them with.

Wash wishes Epsilon was still here. Epsilon could hack a computer and survive an explosion. Simmons can only do the former. 

“I can go alone,” Wash starts, but Simmons cuts him off. It’s weird seeing him this determined. Epsilon’s loss and their victory had forged confidence in him, along with a worn determination that Wash assumes was born of grief. 

“Would you be able to do it alone?”

They both know the answer to that. Wash shakes his head. ”No. I can’t.”

Simmons lowers his head at that, his hands tightening into fists. “Then I guess we got no choice, do we?” He takes a deep breath through his nose and reaches for his com. Wash hears the channel flicker to life.

“Wash and I are going in,” Simmons says. 

“You guys gonna be okay?” It’s Grif’s voice that responds, and Wash wishes it was anyone else, because he knows how hard it is for Simmons to lie to him of all people about this. To pretend everything is okay until it is too late for any of them to save either of them. 

“It’s gonna be fine,” Simmons says. “I’ll see you all on the other side.” He almost turns off his com after that, but then, like a lost thought, a moment of weakness, he flicks it back on. “Stay safe, okay, Dex?”

There is a moment of silence before Grif responds. “Okay, someone is sappy. I’ll be fine. Now go get em, kissass.”

The small smile that crosses Simmons face almost breaks Wash’s heart. He lowers his hand from the com. “Let’s go.”

Wash reaches for his shoulder. It seems dumb almost, they’re going to die, but he still feels the need to look out for his men. “You going to be okay?”

Simmons laughs at that. It’s a bitter noise, raw and broken, and he forces a smile before responding. 

“I’m gonna die, and he’s gonna hate me for it. I think that says it all.”

Neither man speaks again as they walk towards the detonation room. 


End file.
